A Story Inspired By The Truth
Original Link Posted 6th November 2014 Transcript Students, For the first time, I'm posting content to ancientsocieties.com that was not written by me. I've been thinking about this for a while now, but I was waiting for the right time. Now, Mustafa Said has provided me with that opportunity. He's written a beautiful story about a young man's journey to find the Truth. I highly recommend that you read it, and let him know what you think in the comments below. Also, if anyone else has an idea for a post, please feel free to email me at 12ancientlines+create@gmail.com. Posts can be creative or factual, and can be about anything you think is relevant: your ideas about Ancient Truth, research on one of the Lines (perhaps your own), your own story, etc. I was touched and inspired by Mustafa's story. I hope you will be too. Thanks, -S ---- It was morning. The sun rays had entered his room, illuminating everything within. A rather large room for one individual, it contained a desktop with clutter all over the desk. Dirty clothes, cans of soda and other drinks filled the floor. The room held a rather old and odd smell within its boundaries. Lying at the bed in the corner was a young man. His eyes snapped awake, revealing the bloodshot gaze. He woke up, dragging himself out of bed and towards the bathroom, stepping on various contents on the floor without a single thought. He took a careful, long look of himself in the mirror. Brown raggedy hair which had been cut recently but still fell over his face. He went about his morning, leaving his room, getting breakfast and taking a shower. He cleaned himself up and moved to the closet and threw on the first things he could find and returned to the mirror. A t-shirt that had some stains on them but it was covered up by a large hoodie, jeans were ripped up to the point that he wore them as shorts. The young man had moved to the door, backpack slung over his shoulder. On his way out, he checked to make sure he had the 20 dollars in his pocket. He could still remember the ringing words that had been in his ears the night before: The time for restraint is over. The time for false hope is over. The time for half-measures and wishful thinking is over. You are not a helpless cog in the machine. You are not expendable. You are strong, and now? Now you are starting to know the truth. We can be the most powerful force on earth, because we are unwilling to be led like swine to the slaughter and we are wide awake. This world? It's not theirs for the taking. It is ours to reclaim! And we WILL NOT compromise, we WILL NOT cower, and if we must eventually die, then we will die with the blood of the corrupt on our teeth!! He was slightly uncertain of those words at first. His world, the world of his parents, siblings and friends had remained somewhat perfect. Somewhat. Nothing in the world was ever perfect. Right next to the fabric of society was disaster. Corruption, exploitation, greed, war. It ravaged the planet. The world wasn't as beautiful as people think it was. And for years, just as everyone else in society, he had simply lived in his own world, rather uncaring of the reality around him. But that night, something had snapped into place when the final word was spoken. It was as if everything had clicked into place. For weeks he had been actively absorbing everything he could find on this 'Ancient Truth." He had opened up an account on Pocket and had committed to saving every single post he could find for offline reading. He was horrid at them but he relentlessly tried day after day his hand at the Challenges. Slowly, patiently, he began to see a change in how he perceived the world. He stopped ignoring the reality. He started to move through the world with a different sense of awareness. On his way to class, he saw a homeless person-just like had hoped. In the time before Stella and her teachings, he would have slipped his earbuds on and ignored the gaze of the man, his eyes pleading for even the slightest offering of help. But that was then. He now had a chance to be a different person, to show if anyone himself that the Truth had changed him and that he was ready for more change to come. He approached the man with a smile and gave him the 20. The man's eyes lit up in glee. "Thank you," he responded. "Don't mention it," the young man replied. The young man checked his watch-he had left early enough. He had some time to spare. The man crouched down and asked the man, "What's it like?" "What's what like?" the homeless man replied. "Being homeless." the young man responded. The homeless man had taken some time to conjure his thoughts. "It's a nightmare. It's the worst thing I can think of. Nobody would spare even a kind glance at me. People simply were too absorbed in their own little world to see that I needed help in surviving the adversities in my world. It's just...don't end up like me. You lose all forms of kindness, hope and compassion from people when you end up like this." The young man sat there and listened. A smile grew onto his face. The world was imperfect.....but it, like a ton of things, can be fixed. It wasn't totally gone. The homeless man once again thanked him for his time and the young man went on his way, knowing that it wasn't only his day that had been brightened. The young man moved passed into a nearby hall for his next class. Upon arrival, he sat in the back at a desk facing the window, as he always did. He didn't socialize like the others around him. He just wanted to get all this over with so he could leave. Class was uninteresting to the young man. He was doing well enough to pass his classes. Philosophy was one of the classes he excelled at and because of that he didn't have to pay much attention. He sat there, laptop open, divulging into the latest piece of information about the Ancient Truth. The topic of the day: Leadership. Stella had laid down some information involving the time in which the Lines will have to select leaders. He wasn't sure what Line he planned on choosing. His heart hadn't decided on which drumbeat he wanted to follow. He knew he had to choose soon but he was, as of now, unable. He knew he'd find a Line eventually but what mattered to him right now was the Truth. Leaving the classroom, the group of students began to pour out into the hall. Some were relieved to be out and about, some were worried about the test that was going to be taken in two days. Others were just trying to get to their next class. The halls began to fill up with students and faculty moving about. The young man had one thing on his mind. He went over to the large bulletin board and had checked on the small flyer he had posted. It was created by a rather talented member of the community named Jay Howard. It was truly impressive and as soon as he saw it he couldn't resist using it. He printed it out modified it to have some stubs with the website on them so that people could take them and go to it and had tacked it to the board. He then waited to see if anyone had taken any stubs. To his surprise...all the stubs were gone. In the midst of the crowd he had slyly aimed his gaze at the trash to see if they had been simply thrown away. Nope. No stubs there. Which means.....people had taken his message. He hoped it would lead them to the Truth. A smile lit on his face as he moved towards his next period. Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:November 2014